This invention relates to a vibratory pump applicable to pump liquids.
A vibratory pump is known, which includes a housing of synthetic material and formed of a lower part and an upper part linked to each other by means of a connection which is formed in the lower part, an axial oscillating member and a static electric bobbin covered with resin and acting on a movable electric bobbin, which is placed in the axial oscillating member. The middle region of the oscillating member is supported and slides in a bearing and has a flexible membrane, which is disposed near the periphery of the housing in which the axial oscillating member is positioned. The latter supports a cupped glass element which is in cooperation with the flexible membrane. A part of the housing defines a variable volume chamber which communicates with the exterior through an admission valve and with an outer tube. The valve is constituted by a central chamber, which communicates with the variable volume chamber, through a movement of the cupped glass element positioned in the extremity of the axial member, and with the exterior through the opening. A second cupped glass is positioned on the wall of the valve.
In the conventional structure of the pump, the fixed electric bobbin is placed in the interior of the housing and covered with resin; under these conditions the bobbin warms up to the level which is above optimal level.